


Bucket Heads

by Toastt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, Original Character(s), POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastt/pseuds/Toastt
Summary: So a bit of explanation of the context of this story:I have been trying to shift to the clone wars for a few months now, and in the mean time i have created a... Future for myself if i do decide to stay there longer. This story was mostly created from random daydreams and getting lost in thought during class, so I know it doesnt fit perfectly with cannon, but please just ignore that I dont want to be old by the time I do everything else i want to do there😅✋Anyways... Where this story begins is about 6 or so years after order 66 (which somehow everything that happened between order 66 and the mandalorian season 1 happened), I am about 20 at the time and just so the age gap isnt so weird I made mando younger too (about the same age). Sooo yeah dont look too closely into the technical side of things and how time would work out because idrkBasically, this is what is what would happen in the future of my desired reality written in story form.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. The Bounty

**Author's Note:**

> If you want the fancy version of this with pictures and everything you can read it here:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/260848027?utm_source=android&utm_medium=link&utm_content=story_info&wp_page=story_details_button&wp_uname=Callistoastt&wp_originator=tuF4817DDC069cZPaATp1WMMXyl2R03Pm7ZzBZ%2Ff5Ep7G7IUOkOTLFEPBPeNmjJOiX2Hq3JPgAh5BtIBmHOtPDuyZIamvRiDID4%2FFhnR8uOlnUjbrq9K9Bwa%2FP0GBb96  
> (I am very proud of my editing on the cover 😌)
> 
> One last thing I added for a bit of ✨spice✨, Some mandalorian coverts were told stories of a "traitor" who was saved by mandalorians and deserted them for the jedi to gain power. As part of thier creed, they swear to destroy this traitor if they ever get the opportunity.
> 
> Also please know my name in my desired reality is different from my real name.
> 
> Without further ado...

The rattle of one of the Corusaunt Bounty Guild's cheap transport ships hummed behind my helmet. I was sitting in one of the many unfilled seats of the cabin, looking at the floor and not in the mood to deal with any of the trigger-happy bounty hunters I had been paired with for this job. I only agreed to work with a team because high price bounties were running low these days, usually i prefer to be alone. Just me, my ship, and the galaxy. Its always been that way for me, since the empire rose that is.

"Never thought I would be working with a mandalorian" I looked to see it was a beefy looking Zabrak who said that. I ignored him, I was used to people being unfamiliar with seeing mandalorians in public. "What so you dont talk as well as not show your face, huh?"

I stared at him under my helmet, the few others of various species were looking at us now too. "I speak to those who are worthy of being spoken to" I replied with a sigh, "You are not one of them."

He started coming towards me, I was half expecting him to punch me in the face. Wouldn't do much of course, beskar was strong enough to hurt him more then me. I leaned back in my seat and looked out the window into hyperspace passing by, "Wow your ego is so sensitive you cant even take a fact you dont like." He stared at me, a disgusted expression on his tattooed face. "Its a wonder you managed to get this job."

"The stories never mentioned how kriffing rude mandalorians are." He actually came at me this time when another hunter stepped infront of him. An orange Twi'lek, short but looked strong enough.

"Hey... Hey.. were just here for the money, just get down there, finish the job, and we never have to see that mandalorian again." I slouched back down in my seat, the Twi' was right. Just get my money and leave.

The rattling engine smoothing out told me we were exiting hyperspace. The planet below looked grey and dead. We descended down to the surface, not long after passing through the planet's atmosphere something large collided with the ship. Dank farrik. We hadn't even landed and we were already being shot at. This ship had no guns so until we got to the surface we had no protection. The ship jostled again, how much more of this can this piece of junk take? I got my answer quickly enough when the front half of the ship was blasted off, leaving me and the other hunters falling down to the surface on half a ship. Screw this, I'll do the job myself. I jumped out of the ship and used my jetpack to fly down to the surface, hoping my black armor blended in with the dead foliage.

The explosion from the ship told me no one else had survived the crash, and I had no way off this planet even if I did complete the job. The tracker on my belt lead me to a small civilization in a pit in the ground. Looking around for entrances to thier uncovered bunker like town through the scanners on my helmet, I noticed a life form on the other side of the pit doing the exact same thing. Turning off my scanner I saw it was another mandalorian. Weird, I never ran into others of my kind outside the covert. I wasnt about to wait around for him to get the bounty before I did, so I got up, assessing the situation. A small group of a species I never bothered to learn the name of was wandering about, unaware of the attack they were about to face. They seemed unarmed, and shooting them seemed a bit cruel, even for me. Instead of reaching for my dual blasters as usual I went for my (retractable) beskar staff. This thing has got to be one of my favorite weapons, simple, yet can go to different lengths and modes for different tasks.

I lept into the pit, using my jetpack to soften the fall and imediatly started knocking people out with my staff. A few farther away had blasters which I deflected with my staff to thier surprise. With my path cleared I proceeded towards the building with the bounty inside. It was supposed to be some rare rock used for fuel in some ships, I didn't really care what it was as long as it was going to pay well. Half way across the town I heard another jetpack descending behind me. I knew that other mandalorian was coming sooner or later and soon he was going to wish he never came at all.

"Thanks for clearing them out for me." He said in an almost sarcastic tone. Up close I noticed his armor was new and shiny silver over a brown flightsuit. Clothing tells a lot about a person, I could tell he was not one to miss out on an expensive bounty.

"No problem" I responded, returning his sarcasm. "You after the same bounty?" I pointing towards the building my tracker lead me to.

"Yep"

"Well then I guess only one of us is going to be alive to get it."

"I hope you understand that that is going to be me."

Before I knew it the fist-to-fist combat had begun, he was bigger and heavier then I was, I would have to use my speed and flexibility to my advantage. I could dodge his attacks easily but when they did come they knocked me over easier then I expected. Remembering the attack forms the mandalorians of my own covert had taught me I used his weak points to jam his arm in a particularly painful direction.

"You fight better then I expected" I said trying to hold his arm in place long enough for him to collapse from pain, "I thought you wouldn't want to mess up your shiny armor."

I didn't even see what happened by the time I made contact with the ground again. I really underestimated this guy. Before I got back up again I grabbed the two Kyuzo Petar I have nested in each of my gauntlets. They lit with the familiar sound and red glow contrasting the black metal. It was time to fight how I do best. Using my jetpack for speed I lept towards the mandalorian, slashing both of my glowing weapons across his chestplate. I forgot they wouldn't do much against beskar for a few hits at least. I continued to use my speed to my benefit, trying to attack as swiftly as possible.

After a few minutes I got him on the ground, I quickly pulled out my staff and switched the tip to spear mode. I thrust the staff towards his neck, the weakest point on any mandalorian, but before it made contact I head the familiar click of a blaster pointed at me. I froze in place standing over the mandalorian, spear at his neck, his blaster pointed at mine.

It was silent for a minute as we both caught our breath until he spoke, "I guess we tie then, you willing to split the bounty?"

"Your not in much of a place to negotiate." I responded trying to find dominance in this situation.

"Neither are you."

I thought about it for a moment, but saw no other way out of this situation. "Fine. But I will need transportation back to Coruscant, the ship I came on was destroyed." I lowered my spear, still cautious he might shoot me, and walked towards the building leaving him on ground.


	2. Chapter 2: The Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I made a mistake with this chapter (whoops), it meant to say "Wobani" instead of (insert name here) and me being half awake at 3 am after waking up realizing i forgot to change that couldnt find the edit chapter button 🙄✋
> 
> Sooo yeah here it is

The old, musty building the bounty was in was unguarded from the inside, but we grabbed the crate and left quickly. More reinforcements like the ones who took down my ship were probably coming. 

"Where is your ship?" I asked

"Over that way" He said, pointing towards the hill to my left. "There not going to make it easy for us to get off this rock."

"Mhm" I responded, putting up my hand to signal him to stop talking. A strange thunderous sound was coming from the horizon... Four or so short warriors of the same species were running at us from over the horizon. "That was... Anticlimactic."

"I get the feeling that isnt all of them." He was right, hundreds of the same warriors followed. I grabbed my blasters and got ready to fight. The first four were dead in seconds, and the next wave was dropping quickly. We worked surprisingly well together, my speed and agility plus his strength and good aim made it easy to fight together.

The first wave was only twenty or so, thier dusty blasters and bad aim made them easy to kill. The next few waves got harder however, no matter how bad at fighting they were, the fact remained that we were heavily outnumbered. 

Ducking behind a wall to block the blaster fire, the mandalorian spoke, "Ok new plan, fly to the ship and shoot from the sky. Then we can use the guns in my ship to take out more of them long enough to take off." I nodded and flew upwards with my jetpack. Flying towards the direction of his ship, I shot down at the warriors occasionally. Just making it over the hill I saw the ship, what a piece of junk! If it wasnt my only ride off this planet I would not want trust my life to thst ship. We both landed, thankfully, ahead of the warriors who were probably catching up to us by now. 

"Razor Crest. Your kidding me right?"

He sighed, "You want a ride off this planet or not?"

I got on board apprehensively, I didnt know these ships still existed. I never saw junk like this back at home. The inside was pretty basic for a bounty hunter, shelves of weapons, carbonite freezer, small living quarters. It was what I expected. Climbing up the ladder to the cockpit, I saw the controls were as ancient as the exterior. "This thing flies, right?" I questioned.

He stared at me for a second then went back to starting up the engines. I could tell he had done this thousands of times, he knew exactly which switch to press when. The engine sounded rickity but when we took off it seemed to fly just fine. Seconds after took of we were stopped mid air. 

"What the-" The mandalorian looked out the side of the cockpit window to see two other ships had shot ropes at us. 

"I'll handle it." I said, already making my way to the ladder. I opened the side door and jumped out, using my jetpack and Kyuzo Petar I flew to the first ship and cut the ropes keeping us from moving. Then attaching a thermal detonator, I moved on to the next ship and did the same thing. As I flew back to the Razor Crest I pressed the remote detonator and both ships exploded behind me. 

Landing back inside, I yelled up to him, "Alright lets move." Before closing the door behind me. The ship accelerated into space leaving the grey planet behind us.

"That was some fancy flying." The mandalorian said to me and I climbed back up the ladder. I nodded, looking out into hyperspace and sitting in the second chair to the right. It was silent for a bit, mandalorians arent big talkers if you couldnt tell. "You said you were from Coruscant right?" He asked me. "I didnt know there was a covert in that system."

"My covert is on Wobani, I live on Corusant for work." I realized that would sound weird for most mandalorians, my covert was particularly... progressive. We didnt do much of the traditional rules and stuff. Normally mandalorians stay with thier covert thier whole life. "What about you?"

"Nevarro. Thats where we will return the bounty before I bring you back to Coruscant."

I nodded, leaning back in my seat. The door to the cockpit opened suddenly, startling me. I grabbed my blaster out of instinct amd pointed it at whatever threat there was onboard. I thought there was nothing there at first, but looking down I saw... a child? It was a small green child with large ears, wearing brown clothing. Keeping my blaster pointed at it, unsure if it was supposed to be there or not I asked "What is that? Your kid?"

"Sort of, lower your blaster." He made to reach for my hand to push my blaster away from the direction of the child, but I jerked it away before he could touch me. This child looked so... familiar but it couldnt be... "I was tasked to return this child to the Jedi." He continued, now reaching down to pick up the green being.

"Who tasked you, the mandalorians?" I questioned.

"Yes."

"I thought Jedi were our mortal enemies, why would mandalorians task you to help them?"

He sighed, "Rules change when times get tough." I stared at him, what did he mean- "my covert was attacked by hunters, they were after the child." He was holding the child like it was his own, like he was its father. "I was after him too, at one point. He had a high bounty on his head."

"For what?"

"He has... powers. He can move things with his mind-"

"He has the force?" I interrupted.

"The what?"

"The force, its what Jedi use to gain thier power." I responded.

"How do you know of this... force?" He asked me.

"I have... had dealings with jedi in the past." I said, choosing my words carefully. 

"Do know where any are?" He asked, a hopeful tone showed in his voice.

I hesitated for a second, "No. There all dead as far as I know. The ones that werent killed by the empire were destroyed by the dark side of the force." 

He didnt respond. Understandably, of course. He probably already thought it was weird I knew so much about jedi, but as I said, I have had dealings with them. That's for sure. 

I felt a tug on my leg, looking down I saw the child's small hands trying get my attention.   
"Hey kid." I said quietly. The mandalorian turned around to see what the child was up to.

"Hey kid, leave her alone." He said, exasperated. 

"Its ok." I said holding up a hand to stop him, not taking my eyes off the kid. He was overwhelmingly strong with the force, nothing like I had felt in a long time. Gently, I picked up the kid and put him on my lap. He smiled up at me and cooed quietly. I felt a wave of his emotions. I could tell he was excited to around another of his kind. No, he shouldn't be... I'm not his kind.

The small green child fit perfectly in my arms, it was strange to feel the need to protect something I just met. I could understand why the mandalorian kept this guy around. After a few minutes I could see he wanted to go back to his dad. I put him back on the ground and he waddled over to the driver seat. I almost wanted to smile at his little walk, again, a strange thing. 

As he picked up the kid, the mandalorian spoke, "it will be a few hours to Nevarro, you should get some rest."

Slouching back in my chair again, I tried to relax enough to fall asleep. My thoughts were swimming, what was this child, and was he who I thought he was...? And why would a bounty hunter as seemingly cold as this mandalorian willingly keep a child around? Maybe he wasnt as cold as I thought. My thoughts drifted from the kid to the man sitting infront of me as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
